


Good Tidings We Bring (To You and Your Kin)

by samanthaswishes



Series: 12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Other, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes
Summary: While the parents sleep in, Coulson and May take it upon themselves to wake the kids for Christmas morning.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: 12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Good Tidings We Bring (To You and Your Kin)

_Christmas 2026_

Coulson and May walked to the common room of the Lighthouse. It was Christmas morning. The Christmas Eve festivities last night lasted a little later than everyone expected. All the adults were completely passed out on the couches. May and Coulson couldn't exactly blame them: they were parents after all.

On the first couch lied Fitzsimmons. Jemma was leaning into his side, her head leaning on his shoulder. Fitz's head lied on top of Jemma's, and his arm was placed around her shoulders. Next to them lied Bobbi and Hunter. Hunter was sleeping practically sitting straight up. How he was doing that, they had no idea. Bobbi lied on her side, her head laying in Hunter's lap. Hunter was most likely combing his fingers through her hair before he fell asleep. On the second couch, Mack and Yoyo lied fast asleep in a similar position as Fitzsimmons. Elena wasn't exactly short, but May had to laugh at how small she looked in Mack's arms. Next to them were Daisy and Daniel. Daisy was fully embraced by Daniel. Both their arms were placed protectively over Daisy's swollen abdomen, where their unborn child stayed safe and sound until their arrival this upcoming February.

Coulson turned on the Christmas lights on the tree. He smiled as he looked down at all the presents their grandchildren were receiving that morning. "What do you think?" he turned to May. "Should we wake them up?"

"Them?" May asked, pointing to the sleeping parents. 

Phil shook his head. "The kids. We should give the parents maybe ten more minutes."

"Ah," May said. "Probably. It's already eight a.m., and I'm completely surprised that none of them are awake yet."

"Well, they were up later than usual last night," Coulson remembered. May smiled as they went to wake their grandchildren.

* * *

The couple walked through the hallways towards the bunks. When their agents began having kids, they made sure that the kids would have their own rooms.

Coulson went to Bobbi and Hunter's kids' room first. On the bed lied their three-year-old son, Damien. On the couch was their seven-year-old daughter, Isabelle, who was already awake. The young girl immediately got up and ran towards Coulson.

"Papa Coulson!" she shouted, running into his arms. 

Coulson caught her, lifting her up. "Well, good morning to you, Bella. You sleep well?"

"Uh-huh," she said. "I had a hard time sleeping a little because I was too excited for Christmas, but I made sure to go to sleep so that Santa would come."

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"Santa came."

"He did!"

Coulson nodded. "Why don't we wake up your brother, so we can open presents." Phil put Bella back on the ground.

"Good luck," the girl said. "Momma said that Damien sleeps like daddy."

Coulson laughed, knowing Hunter was a pretty deep sleeper. He rubbed the arm of Damien softly. "Hey, Damien," he said softly. "You wanna wake up for Papa Coulson?"

The toddler groaned as he began to wake up. "It's too early."

"Don't you wanna open presents?" The toddler shrugged. Coulson just had to laugh. Of course, Hunter's kid would prefer sleep over gifts. "What about chocolate-chip pancakes?"

That was what got Damien awake. Coulson always made his famous chocolate-chip pancakes for his grandkids. Damien was definitely the number one fan of those. "You really gonna make 'em?"

"Only if you get out of bed."

"Okay!" And just like that, the little boy was out of bed.

* * *

May went to Daisy and Daniel's kids' room. She smiled warmly as she took in the scene of Michael and Lillianne, Daisy and Daniel's five-year-old twins, sleeping peacefully in the queen-sized bed. It was crazy for her to think that next year, there would be another little one in this room.

May placed a hand on Michael and smiled, happily knowing that the little boy was having peaceful dreams. "Mikey," she whispered.

"Hm?" Michael replied, waking up to the sound of his grandmother's voice.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Lao Lao," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, honey," May replied, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Ew!" he exclaimed, wiping away the kiss. "Lao Lao, I'm too old for kissies."

"Too old?" May smirked at the five-year-old with a raised eyebrow. "Does your mommy think you're too old for kisses?"

"I told her I was too old," Mikey added. "She was really sad about it. Lilly said she saw mommy crying."

May began to think. "And when did you tell her this?"

"Right before Halloween."

May just had to laugh at that. That would have placed Daisy right in the middle of her pregnancy. This time around, Daisy's hormones were all over the place, and she was five times more emotional than usual. May now wished she was there to see Daisy's son tell her he was too old for kisses.

As Michael got out of bed, May walked to the other side of the bed where Lillianne still slept peacefully. She sat on the side of the bed as she caressed her leg. "Lilly," she whispered. "It's time to get up. It's Christmas."

Lilly stirred as she began to wake up. "Christmas?"

May nodded. "Yep. Christmas, and guess what. Santa came, and you all have tons of presents waiting for you in the common room." Lillianne eventually sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did so. May placed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you too old for kisses?"

The little girl shook her head. "I'm never too old for kissies, Lao Lao."

"Well, that's good to hear." May helped Lilly out of bed as she took the twins out of their room.

* * *

Coulson then went to the Fitzsimmons kids' room. On the bed lied an eleven-year-old Alya and an almost-three-year-old Christopher. Phil walked to Alya's side, softly shaking the young girl. "It's time to wake up, Alya," he whispered. Alya stirred in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Morning, Papa Coulson," she said, her words slightly slurring together as she was still waking up. 

"Merry Christmas."

The young girl's eyes suddenly shot open. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!" Alya then turned to her younger brother, shaking him so he would wake up. "Wake up, Christopher! It's Christmas!"

"Christmas?" the two-year-old asked as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. "Does that mean Santa came?"

Coulson nodded. "He did! You better get up, so you can open all your presents."

At the sound of presents, the toddler nearly hopped out of bed. Coulson laughed as he made his way to the travel-bassinet in the room. Lying in there, wide-awake, was the youngest Fitzsimmons boy, James, who was three months old.

"Hey there, buddy," Coulson said softly as he lifted the baby into his arms. "Did you sleep well? Are you ready for your first Christmas?"

"James is just a baby, Papa Coulson. He can't talk yet," Christopher said. Alya laughed at the little exchange between her brother and grandfather.

Coulson also laughed as he adjusted the baby in his arms so that he was comfortable. "Come on, now."

* * *

The final room May went to was Elena and Mack's kids' room. When she opened the door, a one-year-old Penelope stood in her travel-playpen. "Nana!" she babbled out upon seeing her grandmother. 

"Good morning, Penelope," May said as she lifted Penelope into her arms. She placed a soft kiss on the baby's cheek. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Penelope then snuggled her head into the crook of May's neck. "Hey, why don't we wake your brother?"

Mack and Elena's four-year-old son, Francisco, slept soundly in the bed. May placed the eighteen-month-old on the bed, and she crawled quite fast to her brother. _Maybe she might inherit Yoyo's abilities given how fast she is_ , May thought to herself. Penelope shoved her body onto her older brother, and he groaned in response.

"Penny," Francisco mumbled. "Stop it."

"Say wake up, Coco," May told Penelope.

"Way uh, Coco!" Penelope exclaimed, laying herself on top of her brother.

"No!" May knew that the four-year-old was not a morning person, so she tried her best. 

"Don't you want to open presents? It is Christmas after all."

"Santa came?" Francisco asked, sitting up, now intrigued by what the day will bring.

May nodded. "Don't you want to see what he brought you?"

"Yes!" Francisco hopped out of bed and headed towards the door.

May picked up Penelope again and held her to her hip. "I'm sure you're excited for Christmas too, right?" Penelope nodded her head. "Thought so." May carried Penelope out the door and met up with Coulson and the other kids in the hall.

* * *

All the kids ran in front of them while Coulson and May carried James and Penelope in their arms. Once they reached the common room, they found that all their parents had already woken up. There was quite a commotion as they all ran to their respective parents. Penelope squirmed out of May's arms so she could run to her parents. 

James began whining in Coulson's arms upon hearing Jemma's voice. "Seems like someone knows mommy's awake," Coulson said, handing him off to his mother.

"Which means he knows it's breakfast time," Jemma said as she adjusted him to be breastfed.

All the kids surrounded the tree, taking in all the presents. All of them were very eager to find out what they had gotten that year. Coulson went around, distributing all the kids' presents to them. Flint and Kora finally woke up and joined the kids at the tree. Once they were given the go-ahead, the children tore through the wrapping paper.

"Cool! A brand new science kit!" Alya exclaimed as she showed her parents. 

"Mamá! Papá! Look what I got!" Francisco held his present towards his parents. "A remote control car!"

"Wow, that's cool, son!" Mack said.

"Who did you get that from, mijo?" Elena asked.

Francisco looked at the wrapping paper the gift had come in. "Papa Coulson!"

Mack and Elena turned to Coulson. "Thanks, sir," Mack said. "He's gonna love it."

"I don't doubt it," Coulson said. He then turned to Daisy and Daniel. "I was thinking of adding one more present for Mikey and Lilly."

"And that is? Cause they already have way too many presents from you all," Daisy said.

"I was thinking along the lines of a flying ride in Lola."

"What?!"

"No," Daisy and Daniel said simultaneously.

Coulson laughed as he walked away, leaving the twins' parents in a state of shock.

Flint had Penelope placed in his lap and helped her open all of her gifts. The little girl laughed as she opened each gift.

Fitz was in charge of opening all of James's gifts. "Seriously, guys?" Fitz said, motioning to another toy they had gotten the baby. "Don't you guys remember when I said Christmas was overrated?"

"But he's just so cute!" Bobbi said, softly putting her hand on the three-month-old's head. 

"Every time we passed the baby toy aisle, Bobbi was all like 'we just have to get it for James!'," Hunter said, doing his "best" Bobbi impression.

"Why don't you have another?" Jemma asked, raising an eyebrow to the couple.

"Oh no," Bobbi said. "Trust me, this factory is closed."

"You got that right," Jemma said. "After having Alya in space and having such a rambunctious child in Christopher, I think we are done after James."

Kora helped keep the twins' gifts in their respective piles. It was also during this time that the adults were exchanging gifts. "Mikey, Lilly," Kora whispered, motioning for the twins to come to her. She had a pretty flat gift in her hand. "Your mom said this was for Lao Lao. Would you two like to give it to her?"

"Yes," both the twins said as they took the gift and walked towards May.

"We have a gift for you Lao Lao," Michael said, handing her the present.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh," Lillianne said. "Momma said it's a very special gift just for you."

May smiled as she unwrapped the gift. Her heart melted when she saw what it was. It was a picture frame that had 'Best Grandma Ever' engraved into it. The photo in the frame was one Daisy had taken of May and the twins earlier that year. "I love it," May told the twins.

"Momma said we're gonna have to take a new picture when the new baby gets here," Lilly said.

"Yeah, we don't want them to feel left out," Mikey added.

"Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?" May asked. Both the twins shook their heads. "Come here," May said, opening her arms for a hug. The twins giggled as they rushed into May's embrace. "Thank you for the gift. I love you both so much."

On one of the couches, Daisy and Daniel approached Mack and Yoyo. "This is for the both of you from Daniel and me," Daisy said, handing them a small package. Yoyo leaned in quickly to get it, letting Daisy take a seat. Daisy's pregnancy this time around was rougher than with the twins, so they all tried to help her out in the slightest. "We hope you really like it." Daniel sat next to Daisy, and they held hands in anticipation.

Mack and Yoyo opened the box together. Inside were a white onesie and a picture from Daisy's last ultrasound. However, it was the writing on the onesie that really got to them both. The writing read "Will you be my godparents?"

Both Mack and Yoyo turned to Daisy and Daniel, who were equally as emotional. "Really?" Mack asked. 

Daisy nodded. "You two have done so much for us, especially during this pregnancy. It only seemed right."

"Plus, we plan on, sort of, ish, naming the baby after you both if it's a girl," Daniel added.

"Seriously?" Elena asked, tears threatening to fall.

Both Daisy and Daniel nodded. "If it's a girl, her name is going to be Eleanor Mackenzie Johnson," Daisy said. Both Elena and Mack smiled at the name, their tears finally beginning to fall. "Stop crying, you guys. You both know my emotions have been all over the place," Daisy said, wiping her own tears from her face. Mack and Elena leaned in to hug the expecting couple.

"We'd be honored," Mack said. 

"Now, I really want to know what the gender will be," Elena said. 

"Well, you're gonna have to wait like us," Daisy said.

"Just... why did you have to torture us like this?"

"Well, we already have one of each. We thought it would be cool if we left it a surprise for baby number three," Daniel said.

"And if it's a boy, do you have a name picked out?" Mack asked.

Daniel nodded. "If it's a boy, his name will be Jordan Leo Johnson."

"After his daddy's middle name and Uncle Fitz," Daisy said.

"What about Uncle Fitz?" Fitz asked from across the room.

"If they're having a boy, they're naming him after you," Yoyo said.

"Wait, what?!"

Everyone laughed as they continued to enjoy their morning together as one, big family. This was a Christmas that none of them would forget.


End file.
